final_frontier_24fandomcom-20200215-history
DiWahn
The DiWahn are a humanoid species native to the planet Dewa III. Biology The DiWahn are bipedal humanoids in appearance with a distinctive boney antler-like head ridges that grow from the temples, wrapping back around to the nape of the neck and up to the crown. By and large, DiWahn are completely bald, possessing very little body hair beyond eyelashes, though in a slight oddity some males have been known to be able to grow beards. This may be a simple genetic throwback or ethnic variation as even on Earth, certain groups are themselves less capable of facial hair growth. DiWahn earlobes are small compared to those of humans and are located and at the base of the neck, just below the mandibular angle. DiWahn physiology is extremely resilient and able to keep functioning even after suffering substantial blood loss, multiple amputations, or other injuries that would easily kill a human. This at least partially stems from a very robust metabolism and high levels of endurance that allows DiWahn to breathe in relatively low oxygen atmospheres and can typically go without food for as long as two weeks. However, their unique biochemistry means that they cannot imbibe alcohol without suffering a drastic psycho-chemical reaction. Those that consume even a small amount suffer from sudden and extreme psychotic impulses accompanied by violent, homicidal rages. DiWahn do not perspire the way humans do and instead secrete a kind of fluid while they sleep that serves a similar function. As a result, DiWahn do not bathe to maintain personal hygiene but instead ritually use a chemical that strips away the outer layers of their skin each day, as a symbol of being constantly reborn. Though DiWahn reproductive organs are essentially similar to that of humans, their internal anatomy is significantly different. One of the more notable differences is that DiWahn females do not menstruate, at least not in the same way as human women. Culture The DiWahn are a deeply spiritual, highly ritualistic and disciplined people. They seek conformity and enlightenment above all. Honor is everything and they generally do not lie, except to save another or to help another save face. From birth to adulthood, they are taught to be selfless and learn the importance of service to all aspects of life. Working for generations, they create a legacy for themselves and are ready to sacrifice their lives, their blood, or their honor for others. Since spirituality and discipline are their way, DiWahn are less likely to act on their passions. They have a ritual for everything and usually listen very carefully to words of wisdom. This is unlike Earth culture which is much more free-spirited and impassioned, where people default on their passions and sometimes forget the lessons of the past. Their sacred law forbids the killing of DiWahn by DiWahn, a rule which has held since the time of Valen. Before Valen, it was common for the castes and clans to war amongst each other. Religion The DiWahn believe that the universe is both alive and conscious and that it manifests in all forms of sentient life giving all individuals a piece of itself. They also believe in a collective soul and collective reincarnation. Thus each generation of DiWahn are reborn into the next. Before Valen, the DiWahn believed in a deity known as Valeria. Language History *